


pour some sugar on me

by pr1nc3ssp34ch (dallisons)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Confusion, Established Scallison, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallisons/pseuds/pr1nc3ssp34ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, he did have a really big crush on you. He was probably falling over himself just because you were around."</p><p>Lydia perks up at that. "Are you saying I make men useless?"</p><p>Scott opens his mouth, then closes it, choosing not to answer, though he has a few promising ones on his mind. Allison laughs and presses a kiss to his cheek. "She's caught you now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	pour some sugar on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catumaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catumaga/gifts).



> Fic for the Teen Wolf Rarepair Exchange, gifted to **catumaga**! I meant to make a fanmix too but I haven't finished the edit; however, once I do, I'll link here because I listened to a lot of great music writing this.
> 
> This fic has been beta'd but within a very short span of time, so any mistakes that got past both of us, I'm sorry! It was a little rushed so I'm sorry because it's not really at the level of flow I wanted, but I really wanted to do a coffee-shop get together fic.
> 
> I might continue this and sort of do a prequel or sequel, but for now I hope you like it!

"He seems like a good fit," Allison says earnestly, with Lydia rolling her eyes and Scott grinning over their shoulders. 

 

"On _paper._ You weren't in school with us, Allison - he's a never ending jumble of accidents waiting to happen."

 

"Hey!" Scott frowns, his face shallowly reflected in the glare from the computer screen, where they've been reading over Stiles Stilinski's resume for the past twenty minutes. "That's my best friend. He was...  _clumsy_ in high school, okay, but he's grown out of it, I swear."

 

Lydia arches a high, perfectly tweezed eyebrow at him over her shoulder. His warm breaths have been ghosting across her cheek for the past five minutes, but it's still like being hit with something low in the stomach to have him this close. She ignores it altogether. "I'll withold judgement, then."

 

"You know, he did have a  _really_ big crush on you. He was probably falling over himself just because you were around."

 

Lydia perks up at that. "Are you saying I make men useless?"

 

Scott opens his mouth, then closes it, choosing not to answer, though he has a few promising ones on his mind. Allison laughs and presses a kiss to his cheek. "She's caught you now."

 

Smirking to herself, Lydia returns her eyes to the screen; meanwhile, Scott and Allison dive headfirst into a kiss, just in time for Victoria to walk in. The swinging door to the back sways back and forth in it's threshold for a moment, and it's the tapping of her heel against the floor that gets their attention.

 

"Mom!"

 

"Mrs. Argent!"

 

Lydia's mouth twitches, but she keeps it shut until Victoria's gone. She's their boss; it'd be bad form to do her job for her right now.

 

"Scott. Allison. I thought I made it clear that workplace relationships are  _highly discouraged._ "

 

Lydia coughs prettily, and Allison steps on her toe.

 

"I'm eighteen, mom, and you're my  _mother,_ not my boss. Besides, I thought the whole point of me reviewing applicants was being groomed for takeover?"

 

Victoria rolls her eyes, arms crossed. "You make it sound like this is a warzone, Allison. It's a family cafe."

 

"Maybe it's both."

 

There's a standoff for a moment or two, but it passes.

 

"I suppose," Victoria concedes, "that when this place becomes yours, you'll be allowed to make that kind of decision. Just don't let it distract you from the task at hand. Have you looked over all of the applications?" 

 

"We're still reviewing Stilinski," Lydia replies.

 

"Hm. I like him for it; he's got the most experience."

 

Lydia hums, but keeps her mouth shut, and with a  _very_ suspicious look at Scott and Allison, Victoria heads back out, where the sound of the front door bell can be heard. Scott breathes a sigh of relief, while Allison turns to glare at Lydia, who mimes zipping her lips before whispering, " _I told you so._ "

 

Allison looks at Scott instead, her voice firm. "We're hiring him."

 

So  _I told you so_ might've been a bit far.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Since it was Scott who vouched for him, it becomes Scott's duty to actually train Stiles, which (though Allison and Lydia watch with rapt attention) turns out to be less of a disaster than anticipated. He actually  _has_ gained some hand-eye coordination since high school. It's been two years, but Lydia is nonetheless amazed when he only spills latte foam everywhere once, and it's mostly because Scott made an ill-timed joke.

 

"I guess he's workable," Lydia comments, and Allison laughs.

 

"Maybe Scott was right; how distracting  _were_ you in high school?"

 

Lydia thinks back, imagining her many mini-skirts and penchant for dating boys that really weren't worth _anyone's_ time. "Pretty distracting, I suppose. Less pants."

 

Allison looks her up and down, smirk turning slowly into a full-out grin. "Distracting enough." 

 

When she moves to work the register, Lydia stares at her ass and decides that there are far too many distractions in this cafe alone _,_ and they unfortunately have nothing to do with her legs in a mini.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Scott, can you help me with something in the back?"

 

The easiest way to get Scott alone is to ask him for help; it's a fact of life that Allison has become accustomed to. When he swings through the door she takes his hand and leads him to the storeroom, shutting the door behind her. This is an everyday occurance; Allison's father really doesn't like Scott, and with finals coming up, they rarely spend time together outside of the cafe anymore. Scott leans in to kiss her, and she indulges the urge; Scott's mouth is always soft and incredibly warm, if a little chapped, and his hands form to her waist as easily as her favorite shirt.

 

Distracted, she slips up, and he tilts her head, mouthing gently over her neck. Allison decides it's now or never.

 

"So what do you think of Lydia?"

 

Scott stops, then pulls away, confusion furrowing between his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean... what do you think? Be honest with me."

 

He still looks wary, but he starts to answer. "Uh... besides you and Stiles she's probably my best friend. She's a little high maintenance but it's also really sort of nice to please her, too? I mean, like - "

 

Allison grins. "I know what you mean."

 

"Yeah." Scott swallows. "And, um, she's... a good friend. I don't know. Funny, and a little bit mean, too. Not that I think that's bad! I like her, I don't know, what are you asking?"

 

"Just..." Allison has a hand on his shoulder, and her teeth worry over her lower lip a moment. "I don't know. I was thinking today, and I think I might actually... like her." 

 

"She's your best friend?"

 

"No, Scott! Like... she was working the register, and you know she hates that, and it was slow, so I wasn't actually making anything, and I just thought - well, if you were upset or bored I'd kiss you, right?"

 

Scott nods.

 

"I felt the same way looking at Lydia."

 

The room is quiet for what seems like forever. It's not like Allison's never  _heard_ of anything like this, but reading about it for Gender Studies and actually experiencing it are two different things. After a moment, Scott pulls away.

 

"Are you breaking up with me for Lydia?"

 

"No!" Allison shakes her head, reaching out and taking his hand in hers. He seems mollified, if a bit confused. "I was just wondering... if maybe you felt that way too. About Lydia."

 

Now that he's taking the conversation seriously, she can see him actually considering the question, wheels of his mind turning. Scott isn't stupid - he's just a bit slow on the uptake sometimes, especially when it comes to love. He can get distracted. But he's the least insensitive person she's ever met, and she knows without a doubt that he'd never judge her for feeling how she does. She can't imagine a better boyfriend - the problem is, she's starting to think Lydia might also be a really great _girlfriend_.

 

"I don't know," he answers carefully, "Haven't really been thinking about anyone but you."

 

Allison's thumb brushes his hand. "Will you think about it? For me?"

 

"Would that even work? The three of us..."

 

Allison shrugs. "It works for other people. Why not us?"

 

Leaning in, Scott kisses her, and it's just as warm and reassuring as ever. "I'll think about it."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As the days pass by, Scott genuinely does try to sort out his feelings for Lydia  _and_ Allison. He's known them for the same amount of time - he and Lydia were hired together during freshman year - but Lydia took a while to warm up. He was surprised she did at all, really, considering how she'd been in high school, but... she's a good friend. She's loyal and reliable and passionate about the people she cares about.

 

And yeah, she's hot. He's known Lydia Martin was beautiful since forever. Not in the way  _Stiles_ knew, but... he's always known.

 

She sort of thinks he's crazy, right now, and that's understandable. He's spent a lot of time just... looking at her. Trying to get into the same mindset he has with Allison. He's always thought of himself as monogamous, but then again, he's pretty sure that's because it's always been defined as "normal". Scott likes normal. He doesn't mind being average, so long as he's making people happy or whatever.

 

The possibility of loving someone as much as he loves Allison never really entered into his head. And he doesn't. Love Lydia, that is. But he can see what Allison means, see how beautiful she looks when the sunset's streaming through the tall glass windows and how proud he is whenever he sees her working on math problems so complex they'd probably make his head implode. 

 

Still, he doesn't really know if Lydia's just... a really good friend, or maybe something more.

 

"I just need time."

 

Allison runs her fingers through his hair. They're sitting on Scott's bed - his roommate's at an end-of-finals party - and it's the first time he's brought up the situation with Lydia since their conversation in the storeroom. Now that finals are over and he can spend more time with Allison, he's reminded of how easy it is, being with her; easy as breathing.

 

Being with Lydia wouldn't be easy. But she tends to make whatever you're doing rewarding enough.

 

"You can't rush feelings, y'know?" Allison presses a kiss to his jaw and smiles. "And if they never come, that's okay too."

 

Scott links his fingers with hers. "Do you want to be with Lydia?"

 

"Yes." Allison's never been anything less than honest with him; he'll always be grateful for it, how straightfoward she is. In many ways she's just like the arrows she's been firing into targets since she was a kid. "I love you, Scott. You know that, right?"

 

It feels as natural as the world to pull her into his arms.

 

"I know."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Something_ is up with Scott and Allison.

 

They've been eerily quiet lately, and Allison wont say anything but some generic 'things are fine' that doesn't really tell Lydia anything at all. She can feel the old gossip queen rearing her icy head inside her chest, and she finds herself thinking about it a lot more than she'd like. If they broke up it would have devestating consequences for pretty much everyone. Not only would the cafe become a really awkward and strained place to be, but it would force Lydia to constantly be torn between the two people she's closest to.

 

The more she thinks about it, the conclusion she's meant to be coming to is Allison. After all, she's Lydia's best friend - if it came to a choice, surely she'd pick her.

 

And yet... Scott's often the one who keeps her steady. Scott knows exactly when she needs a break from the register because the pressure of school and her parents (even from far away) is getting to be too much. Scott's the one who leaves her ice cream in the fridge at the end of finals week. 

 

Really, if she had to choose... she wouldn't. Because they both bring too much to the table for her to consider letting one go.

 

 _Your history of codependency strikes again,_ Lydia thinks to herself as she wipes down a table. _Can't imagine how that's going to work out for you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When a decision is finally reached, a sigh of relief seems to ripple through each of them. Lydia, knowing that while the weirdness is still present, it certainly hasn't pulled Scott and Allison apart. The two of them in knowing that whatever happens, they're going to try. Scott still isn't sure that he'll fall in love with Lydia, but it took him months of dating to fall in love with Allison, and he  _likes_ Lydia enough to try. Loves Allison enough to want her to try.

 

"Hey, Lydia?"

 

"Hmm?" She's been doing homework while on break - refusing to get behind - and Allison dimples at her when she sits down.

 

"You should come over tonight."

 

"Mm. Will Scott be there?"

 

"Yes. But we wont third wheel you; promise."

 

Lydia rolls her eyes, but it's good-natured. "As if you ever stop."

 

Allison smirks like she's got a secret. She probably does, actually - she's very multifaceted. Lydia often has no idea what's going on in her mind, despite knowing her pretty damn well.

 

"So you're riding home with us after work?"

 

"Apparently." Lydia offers a tired smile. "Can I get back to this now? I've only got ten minutes left."

 

Allison laughs and starts humming  _She's a Genius_ under her breath.

 

"Shut up!"

 

" _She's mysterious..._ "

 

"Allison Argent, leave me to study in peace."

 

"Fine! Fine."

 

As she gets back to work and ties her apron back on, she gives Scott a low five under the counter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Is this an intervention?"

 

Scott looks entirely scandalized, and Allison forcefully grabs his hand before shaking her head no. As soon as they'd gotten to Allison's room, they'd shut the door and sat on the bed like they were about to give bad news. Now, Lydia looks at them warily, wondering if maybe she should just back out and pretend this never happened.

 

That's how she deals with this kind of thing.

 

"We just wanted to talk to you about something."

 

"Okay." Lydia shifts a hand to her hip. "Then why do you look like I just killed someone's cat?"

 

"We don't. Do we?" Scott asks, anxious.

 

Lydia raises her eyebrows.

 

"It's nothing bad! We just... okay, this is kind of difficult."

 

"Do you want me to do it?"

 

"No, we agreed - "

 

"Wanna share with the class, you two?"

 

Lydia's patience is wearing quite thin. She doesn't like feeling lied to or played. Not in the least.

 

"Allison really likes you."

 

"Scott! You said you wouldn't - "

 

"Wait." Lydia holds up a hand. "What do you mean, really likes me?"

 

Allison sighs, standing and walking over to stand in front of her. Lydia has to look up at her, but she tries to maintain her cool nonetheless. "I like you," she admits, looking scared but also determined. "And I -  _we,_ that is, want to ask you out on a date."

 

Lydia stares at them for a very long moment as Allison steps back into line with Scott, who's nervously getting to his feet. It takes a while to make sense of the situation, and even then, she can't quite believe it.

 

"You and... Scott? Want to date me? At the same time?"

 

"It's just a date, you can totally say no if you want to," Scott reassures.

 

Lydia looks at him sharply. "Do you want me to say no?"

 

"Of course not!" He looks confused at the thought. "I just want you not to feel like we're ganging up on you."

 

"By telling me how desirable I am? Hm."

 

She spends more time considering than is necessarily comfortable, for three people standing awkwardly in a room together, but when she does speak up it feels like the world holds it's breath for a moment.

 

"Fine. I expect you both to pick me up. Saturday evening. Now that's over with, can we watch a movie or something? I'm exhausted."

 

The collective exhale of relief does not go unnoticed, but no one comments on it.

 

And when Lydia takes the middle of the bed and Allison slides her arm around Lydia's shoulders, no one comments on that, either.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_3 months later_

 

"Scott, I swear, if you aren't over here in the next five seconds - "

 

"I'm here, I'm here!" 

 

Lydia smiles sweetly. "Great. Zip me up?"

 

Scott moves to zip her dress even as he begins to grumble. "Why can't Allison do it?"

 

"Allison's having problems with the toaster."

 

"It burns  _everything!_ "

 

"You're using it wrong!" Lydia calls back, turning when Scott finishes to give him a quick kiss. "Better help her out, McCall."

 

"Why do I have to help everyone out?"

 

"Because you're already ready!" She pats his chest as she walks back to the bathroom, leaving Scott pouting in the living room.

 

"Seriously, how can this thing turn waffles so black?"

 

Scott groans and walks into the kitchen, unplugging the toaster altogether before kissing Allison thoroughly.

 

"I just wanted toaster waffles," she complains.

 

"Did you burn all of them? Lydia's going to murder you."

 

"Not  _all_ of them..."

 

"Allison! They were for the ice cream tonight."

 

"I know," she moans, "I just wanted one!" 

 

"Get out of here, you're useless with machinery."

 

"I'll shoot an arrow in your ass!"

 

"Oh no you wont," Lydia argues, appearing in the kitchen as if by magic. She's still fastening the back of her earring as she speaks. "I want that ass tonight."

 

"Okay," Scott agrees (with enthusiasm).

 

"You're setting me up, aren't you?"

 

Lydia kisses Allison in lieu of reply, trailing a finger up her spine. "Not in the least. But that toaster really does hate you."

 

"I didn't do anything!"

 

"I'm going to be late," Lydia says, ignoring her in favor of watching the clock. "Scott, will you take me? Allison needs her car."

 

"Wait, why?"

 

Lydia gives a sacchrine smile. "Because you're buying me waffles after class."

 

Goodbye kisses are exchanged, and in moments Scott and Lydia are out the door.

 

 _A little hectic,_ Allison thinks,  _but not bad. We're getting better at this whole sleepover thing._

 

(She  _does_ buy the waffles, but they don't get put to use, because Lydia decides she's rather pair the ice cream with Allison's stomach).

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my crazed shenanigans over on [Tumblr](http://thenemeton.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/knightmccall).


End file.
